fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Agent Dun
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Fineasz i Ferb i Świątynia Sołotitje"}} Dundersztyc buduje Bobaso-inator. Potem rezygnuje z bycia złym i staje się agentem O.B.F.S. Norm przypadkowo włącza Bobaso-inator a ten trafia w Fineasza i Ferba, którzy stają się małymi dziećmi. Fretka twierdzi, że oni sami się w nie zamienili i chce pokazać to mamie, która uważa, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności. Fabuła Zakończenie Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Fajnie Być Bobasem Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Płacze oraz gaworzy razem z Fineaszem. Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Robi z płotu skocznię i skacze do basenu. Dżingiel zła brak Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * thumb|Auto MajoraDoktor Kolokrótki ma swojego własnego nemezis, Newtona pana Gnu a.k.a Agent G * Pierwszy raz Izabela i Ogniki (z wyjątkiem Holly i Adyson) widziane są jako niemowlęta. * Na końcu odcinka Fretka łamie czwartą ścianę, kiedy mówi, przemienienie w niemowlaki mamę i Ogniki to marny pomysł na zakończenie odcinka. * Samochód Majora Monograma to czarny sedan. * Tak samo jak Fineasz, Dundersztyc również drapie się po uchu kiedy kłamie/ukrywa kłamstwo. * Nigdy nie zostało wyjaśnione co stało się z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Lindą, Izabelą i Ognikami na koniec odcinka. Być może inator znowu w nich trafił i w efekcie wszyscy powrócili do swych normalnych postaci. Powiązanie z serią * Już po raz czwarty widzimy Fineasza jako małe dziecko ("Lato to wrażeń moc", "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", "O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). * Po raz kolejny wspomniano, że Dundersztyc został wychowany przez oceloty ("Przygody Hika", "Łapu Capki", "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Czwarty raz widzimy kwaterę główną O.B.F.S. ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą", "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze", "Przeznaczenie"). * Drugi raz widzimy płaczącego Ferba ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Piąty raz Fretka traci swój telefon ("Grecki jak błyskawica", "Fretka rozłączona", "Pieczeniowa niespodzianka", "BezHikność w Seattle"). * Drugi raz Dundersztyc przechodzi na "dobrą stronę" ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda"). * Fineasz i Ferb znowu zostają trafieni przez inator Dundersztyca ("Oszukać system", "Fretkemiasz", "Przerwa"). * Dundersztyc i Monogram spotykają się po raz kolejny ("Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie", "Lato to wrażeń moc", "Przyłapana Fretka", "Pepe Pan Aktor"). * Drugi raz widzimy Lindę jako dziecko ("Urodziny mamy"). * Na początku odcinka Fretka jadła te same płatki śniadaniowe, co Jeremiasz w dniu jego wizyty w collegu ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Kolejny odcinek ma w swojej nazwie słowo "Dun" ("Dundowa strona księżyca", "Dynastia Dunów"). * Już po raz drugi Doktor Deminutnik jest nazwany Doktor Kolokrótki ("W sam środek"). Aluzje * 'The Duck Song -' Dundersztyc w angielskiej wersji powiedział słynne słowa z tej piosenki: "And the duck says: Have any grapes?". '' * '''Karate Kid - '''Monogram kazał myć Carlowi samochód w taki sam sposób jak Miyagi - Danielowi. Błędy * thumbZanim Izabela została trafiona inatorem nosiła mundurek ogników, a po zamienieniu w dziecko miała na sobie swój strój codzienny. thumb|Przecież chłopcy poznali się dopiero w wieku 5 lat... * W czasie sceny naprawiania siedziby O.B.F.S. przez agentów, widzimy dwie świnie. Jedna z nich ma na sobie fedorę, a jedna kask. Może to oznaczać, że agencja zatrudnia więcej niż jednego agenta tego samego gatunku. * W czasie piosenki "Fajnie Być Bobasem" Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka widziani są w ich domu, zamiast w sklepie z zabawkami. Przez jedno ujęcie widziani są też w kuchni Izabeli. * Fretka wysyła do mamy zdjęcie Fineasza i Ferba razem jako niemowlaki. Ono powinno Lindzie wydać się podejrzane, ponieważ chłopcy spotkali się dopiero w wieku około 5 lat, tak jak zostało to ukazane w "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci" oraz "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze". Możliwe jednak, że Linda uznała to za fotomontaż. * Szyld nad sklepem mówi "''Danny The Dinosaur's Baby Stuff Emporium", ale Danny wygląda jak smok, a nie jak dinozaur. * Skoro Pepe przeskoczył przez hologram Dr.Kolokrótkiego, to w takim razie Dr.Kolokrótki nie powinien być w stanie otworzyć drzwi. * Fretka jadła płatki o nazwie "Zdrowe Kwadraty", ale miały one kształt walców. Kategoria:Odcinki urodzinowe en:Agent Doof es:Agente Doof pt-br:Agente Doof